Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160517140440
Fala galera! Hoje eu vou iniciar uma série de artigos com o tema "Desmistificando Regras". Esses artigos na verdade foram originalmente postados no site The Organization, e eu estarei traduzindo e adaptando para o português. Serão 12 postagens ao todo, além de algumas postagens de complementação. Espero que estes artigos possam agregar alguma coisa ao conhecimento de vocês, assim como agregou muito ao meu conhecimento. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 1: PSCT' PSCT e Correntes Seus cards lhe dizem como eles funcionam mais do que você imagina. Cards lançados (ou re-impressos) após determinado período de 2011 (ou seja, quase todos os cards comumente usados hoje em dia) foram escritos em Problem-Solving Card Text (PSCT). O que isto significa é que, com um pouco de conhecimento, você pode obter todos os tipos de informações adicionais sobre como os efeitos dos seus cards funcionam apenas à partir de seu texto. Um efeito inicia uma Corrente se, e somente se, ele tiver dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula. Por exemplo, pegue Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: Se você controlar um monstro que não seja um monstro "Burning Abyss", destrua este card. Você só pode usar 1 dos seguintes efeitos de "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. ● Se você não controlar nenhum Card de Magia/Armadilha: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. ● Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Burning Abyss" do seu Deck, exceto "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss". Quais dos efeitos de Graff inicia uma Corrente? Podemos ver que seu efeito para Invocar por Invocação-Especial do Deck inicia, porque tem dois pontos nele. Também podemos ver que Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial da mão inicia uma Corrente. Mas seu efeito para destruir à si mesmo se você não controlar um monstro "Burning Abyss" NÃO inicia uma Corrente, porque ele não tem dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula. Outro exemplo é Lose 1 Turn: Ative este card apenas se você atualmente não controlar nenhum monstro Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Durante o turno em que um monstro for Invocado por Invocação-Especial, negue os efeitos dele. Se um ou mais Monstros de Efeito forem Invocados por Invocação-Especial em Posição de Ataque: coloque-os em Posição de Defesa. O efeito para colocar os monstros em Posição de Defesa inicia uma Corrente, porque ele tem dois pontos. Mas o efeito para negar os efeitos de monstros não inicia, porque ele não tem dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula. Invocação-Normal, atacar, Baixar um Card de Monstro/Magia/Armadilha, etc. NÃO inicia uma Corrente. (isto é mencionado no manual oficial de regras, na página 47). Somente ativação de cards e efeitos iniciam Correntes. Ativação de Cards de Magia e Armadilha sempre iniciam uma Corrente, independente de dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula, e tudo que aparece é apenas para estruturar o efeito. Nem toda frase em um texto de card sem dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula é um efeito contínuo - algumas delas são condições. PSCT ainda não é capaz de distingui-las para nós, então você precisa pensar sobre elas em cada caso. Por exemplo, a primeira linha do texto de Denko Sekka é uma condição, enquanto a segunda linha é com certeza um efeito contínuo: Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Enquanto você não controlar Cards Baixados de Magia/Armadilha, nenhum duelista pode Baixar Cards de Magia/Armadilha nem ativar Cards de Magia/Armadilha que estiverem Baixados no campo. PSCT e Custos Você também pode dizer se uma ação é feita na ativação do efeito ou na resolução (assim você pode dizer se alguma parte é custo ou não). Você faz uma ação na ativação se, e somente se, estiver escrito antes do ponto e vírgula (;). Em todos os outros casos, você faz a ação quando resolver o efeito. Por exemplo, Raigeki Break: Descarte 1 card e, depois, escolha 1 card no campo; destrua-o. Você descarta 1 card e escolhe o alvo quando você ativar Raigeki Break. já que essas partes estão escritas antes do ponto e vírgula. Agora compare com Ritual Beast Steeds: Se você controlar um monstro "Ritual Beast": destrua monstros no campo até o número de monstros "Ritual Beast" que você controlar atualmente. Não há nenhum ponto e vírgula no texto, então você faz toda a seleção e destruição de monstros quando o efeito resolver. PSCT e Requerimentos de Ativação Agora, os dois pontos são para o quê? Este é um pouco mais técnico. Requerimentos de ativação são escritos antes dos dois pontos. Eles só necessitam ser cumpridos no momento em que você ativar o efeito. Evilswarm Exciton Knight ilustra isso muito bem: Uma vez por corrente, durante sua Fase Principal ou durante a Fase de Batalha do seu oponente, se seu oponente tiver um total maior que você de cards na mão dele e no lado do campo dele: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; destrua todos os outros cards no campo e, além disso, seu oponente não sofre mais dano neste turno (este é um Efeito Rápido). A parte "se o seu oponente tiver mais cards" é antes dos dois pontos, por isso é uma condição de ativação. Ele só precisa que seu oponente tenha mais cards para poder ativar. Então, mesmo se seu oponente ativar cards em Corrente para que ele tenha menos cards no campo no momento da resolução, o efeito de Exciton ainda será executado. Se um card precisa cumprir uma condição na ativação e também na resolução, ele vai dizer alguma coisa como na última frase de Treeborn Frog: Durante a sua Fase de Apoio, se este card estiver em seu Cemitério e você não controlar um "Treeborn Frog": você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial. Você não pode controlar Cards de Magia/Armadilha para ativar e resolver este efeito. Juntando Tudo Alguns efeitos não terão condições especiais para ativar seus efeitos, ou não terão nada de especial à se fazer no momento da ativação, então eles não precisarão de dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula. Mas no geral, um efeito típico (que inicia uma Corrente) será parecido com isto: condição para ativar o efeito: ações que você faz quando você ativar o efeito; ações que você faz quando o efeito resolver. Hora do Quiz! Use o que você acabou de aprender para responder as seguintes perguntas: (1) Quais desses efeitos iniciam uma Corrente? - O efeito de "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" para Invocar à si mesmo por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério: Você pode invocar este card por Invocação-Especial (do seu Cemitério) ao devolver 1 monstro "Dark World" que você controla para a mão, exceto "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". - O efeito de "Dark Simorgh" para Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial da mão: Você pode banir um monstro de TREVAS e 1 monstro de VENTO do seu Cemitério; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. - O efeito de "U.A. Mighty Slugger": Se este card atacar, seu oponente não pode ativar cards ou efeitos até o final da Etapa de Dano. (2) Quais dessas ações são custos? - Descartar por este efeito de "Uni-Zombie": Você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; descarte 1 card e, se isso acontecer, aumente o Nível do alvo em 1. - Enviar um monstro para o Cemitério por "Mask Change": Escolha 1 monstro "HERO" que você controla; envie-o para o Cemitério e, além disso, depois, se ele deixou o campo por este efeito, Invoque por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional, 1 monstro "Masked HERO" com o mesmo Atributo que o monstro enviado tinha quando estava no campo (o Atributo original dele, se ele estava com a face para baixo). - Devolver um monstro para a mão por "Fluffal Sheep": Você pode devolver para a mão 1 outro monstro "Fluffal" que você controla; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Edge Imp" da sua mão ou Cemitério. (3) Verdadeiro ou Falso: Se eu ativar "Unexpected Dai" e ativar em Corrente "Call of the Haunted", "Unexpected Dai" ainda vai Invocar por Invocação-Especial. Se você não controlar nenhum monstro: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 Monstro Normal de Nível 4 ou menos do Deck. (4) Verdadeiro ou Falso: Se eu Invocar "Infernity Archfiend" por Invocação-Especial enquanto eu não tiver nenhum card na minha mão, e ativar "Jar of Greed" em Corrente ao seu efeito, o efeito de "Infernity Archfiend" ainda me permite adicionar um card. Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: você pode adicionar 1 card "Infernity" do seu Deck à sua mão. Você não pode ter nenhum card na sua mão para ativar e resolver este efeito. Respostas do Quiz (1) Apenas o efeito de Dark Simorgh Efeitos iniciam Correntes somente quando eles tem dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula. (2) Apenas devolver um monstro para a mão por Fluffal Sheep Alguma coisa é um custo somente quando estiver escrito antes do ponto e vírgula. (3) Verdadeiro Não controlar nenhum monstro é um requerimento de ativação, porque está escrito antes dos dois pontos e o card não diz que você precisa não ter nenhum monstro no momento da resolução. (4) Falso Não ter nenhum card na mão não é somente um requerimento de ativação, como o efeito de Infernity Archfiend diz explicitamente. Esta não é a última vez que veremos PSCT! Outros elementos dele aparecerão no restante dessa série. Se você gostaria de ler mais sobre PSCT em geral, você pode conferir artigos oficiais da Konami sobre ele: https://yugiohblog.konami.com/articles/?tag=problem-solving-card-text. Lembrando que aqui mesmo no fórum da wiki, nós temos a maioria desses artigos sobre PSCT traduzidos. E finalmente: antes de aplicar qualquer uma das regras acima, verifique se o card tem PSCT! Como eu disse em algum lugar no começo, quase todos os cards que você normalmente encontra está escrito em PSCT, mas se um card for antigo e não foi re-impresso por um longo tempo, então ele não terá, e as regras acima não serão aplicadas. Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 1: PSCT. O próximo artigo será sobre Escolher um Alvo. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 14h04min de 17 de Maio de 2016 (UTC)